1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile equipment, and more particularly to a facsimile equipment capable of selectively displaying the content of image information stored in an image information storing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional facsimile equipment having an image information storing device capable of storing image information to be transmitted and image information received, an operator can acknowledge information concerning the input date and the input time stored in the image information storing device. However, the operator cannot acknowledge the content of the communication image information stored in the image information storing device. Accordingly, the operator must print the communication image information. Further, it is to be noted that the communication image information mentioned in this specification connotes image information corresponding to the essential communication content exclusive of the information of the input date and time.
However, in general, it is unnecessary to print communication image information stored in the image information storing device that has been erroneously addressed or is of little importance to the operator. Accordingly, the printing of all the communication information stored in the image information storing device irrespective of the fact that the information includes erroneously addressed or unimportant content causes an increase in running cost and a loss of printed paper.